mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pinkie's Lament
thumb|300pxPinkie's Lament — piosenka czwartego sezonu śpiewana przez Pinkie Pie w odcinku "Honor Pinkie". Tekst (wersja polska) | odcinek = Honor Pinkie | postać = Pinkie Pie | długość = 2:22 | sezon = 4 | tło nagłówka = #FF69B4 | kolor nagłówka = #F0F8FF | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :Pie ::Starałam się wiele lat z całych sił ::By każdy tu uśmiechnięty był ::A dzisiaj został żal ::Dla Pinkie Pie skończył się ostatni bal ::Jak gdyby nic biegną wciąż dni ::Jest tyle innych dróg ::Choć w oku się kręci łza ::Dość siły mam, by iść tam, gdzie nowy cel życie mi da ::Nie będzie więcej wielkich imprez, o balonach zapomni się ::Jak bańka sen prysł, a dalej co? Kto wie? ::Kto wie? :O, pamiętam to zdjęcie! Moje pierwsze przyjęcie. Była tam cała moja rodzina! A to imprezka na powitanie Twilight w Ponyville. Zrobiliśmy jej niezłą niespodziankę. chichocze O, patrzcie na Gummy'ego! Tak bardzo się cieszy ze swoich urodzin! Mm, wesele Shining Armora i Cadance. Było wyjątkowo, zwłaszcza kiedy ja zajęłam się muzyką! ::Tak wiele szczęśliwych twarzy ::Każdy bal mój się śmiechem skrzył ::Wiedziałam co, wiedziałam jak ::Bo to mój żywioł był ::To Pinkie Pie dawała im ::Radość bez trosk dzień po dniu, tyle pięknych chwil ::Tyle pięknych chwil ::Niech znowu tak już będzie, zrozumiecie to raz-dwa ::Że tu tylko jeden kucyk na imprezach tak się zna ::Ten cały Cheese okropny się z pyszna będzie miał ::Bo tylko Pinkie imprezy robi takie, że wow! Tekst (wersja angielska) | odcinek = Honor Pinkie | postać = Pinkie Pie | długość = 2:28 | sezon = 4 | tło nagłówka = #FF69B4 | kolor nagłówka = #F0F8FF | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :Pie ::For all my life, all I've wanted to do ::Was make my friends want to smile true ::But maybe I was wrong ::And Pinkie Pie shouldn't plan parties at all ::I'll try to get up on my hooves ::And try a different task ::I'll find something new to do ::There's gotta be more to me than planning a party or two ::I put away my party cannon, I deflated all my balloons ::The bubbles all burst, now what is next for you? ::For you... :Oh, I remember this one: my first party ever. My whole family was there. And that's Twilight's welcome-to-Ponyville party. She didn't even expect that one. chichocze Oh, look at Gummy! He just looks so excited for this birthday party! Hmm. Shining Armor and Cadance's wedding sure was special, especially once I got a hold of the music. ::Oh, look at those happy faces ::All the parties that I had thrown ::I made them laugh, had such a blast ::A smile that's all their own ::They loved seeing me, the real Pinkie ::Show them the time of their life like they've never known ::Like they've never known ::I've got to get back out there, have to show them that I tried ::For there's only one great party pony -- that is Pinkie Pie ::Won't let Cheese Sandwich beat me, won't let him get me down ::For I am Pinkie, the bestest party pony around! en:Pinkie's Lament Kategoria:Piosenki z 4 sezonu